Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black
by KaterinaPascal
Summary: Renesmee is almost fully grown a misunderstanding between her and Jacob leads the Cullens to move. How will Jake make things right?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonfire**

_I wish I had what she had _I thought as I watched Sam kiss Emily. I want someone to hold me, to kiss me, to love me. But being a hybrid you don't really have many options. I would never bring a human into my world its dangerous enough with Charlie so humans are a no. Unlike my family the majority of vampires feed on humans so they'd be tempted by my blood so vampires no. Werewolves imprint with there sole mates so that's a no, I'd hate to go through what Leah went through werewolves no. I'm just gonna die alone. I'm really in love with Jacob. He doesn't know and wont ever find out.

"Ness you ready to go?" Jake asks. I just nod. We get in his car and head for home. "Ness why did you keep staring at Sam tonight?" Oh Crap!

"Was I staring?" I say trying to brush it off as nothing while I blush. "Ness do you like Sam?" he cant be serious. "No of course not. I just ….." "Just what?" "I wasn't that someone to love and who loves me" I say while staring at his lips longingly. They look like soft pillows plump and juicy. Dammit pull yourself together Ness Stop staring. Is he staring at my lips too. He leans his head forward towards mine, is he going to kiss me? My first Kiss! With Jacob the Greek God. His lips press against my ever so lightly. I put my hands around his neck and deepen the kiss. His tongue battles with mine for dominance. I feel so light headed. All I can think is Wow. I've never felt something so magical. I pull away gasping for air. I look up at him and he looks conflicted. "Wrong" he whispers and runs away! Wrong! Wrong! Did I do it wrong? Did it just feel wrong being with me? Tears stream down my face and I run into my room. I lie in bed. _Wrong _echoes through my head.

One Week Later

I haven't left my room. I haven't heard from Jake. I haven't eaten slept hunted or stopped crying. There's a knock on my bedroom door. "Renesme" I don't let them call me Nessie anymore. He moves to sit at the end of my bed. "Were moving". Leaving Forks! What about Charlie and Billy and the pack. What about Jacob.

"Were going to the Denali's in Alaska they have a new member to there coven and we've been meaning to visit lately"

"When"

"Today" I run around my room and get dressed. Jacob is running patrol today so this is perfect timing. I call Rachel his sister and one of my closest girlfriends. I'm close to all the pack and there girlfriends. "Hey Rach get everyone and meet me at Billy's house" "Even Jake" "No not Jacob" "What's going on Ness?" Ouch stab through my heart. "You'll see in 5 minutes".

"Okay everyone listen" they all look at me "I'm leaving, me and my family are moving today and I needed to say goodbye and tell you all how much I'll miss you" They go crazy, everyone trying to voice there opinions. I take them all one by one into the back garden and say goodbye personally. We all cry. I keep Billy and Rachel till last knowing they'll be the hardest. I hug Billy and see him shed a tear and then try to shrug it off as if he just had something in his eye. Rach breaks down and I hate it I'm really going to miss her I talk to her about everything. She knows how much I love Jacob and how much his rejection is killing me.

Review please and let me know if you want me to Next chapter will be in Denali and you'll meet the mistry new coven member


	2. Chapter 2

_**Denali**_

_Me, Emmet and Rose where in her convertible on the way to Denali. I asked her to pull over at a gas station. I put my hand to her cheek and asked her to stay in the car, I told her if I wasn't out of the bathroom in 30 minutes she could come in and get me, I told her I just wanted to cry it out of my system. She was reluctant but nodded. I went into the gas station and bought peroxide a new phone and chocolate. I put the die in and left it for 2o minutes while I balled my eyes out crying over Jacob and ate my chocolate. I typed the phone numbers I needed into my phone skipping a certain werewolf and destroyed the phone. I dried my hair with the hand drier and looked in the mirror long blond curls cascaded down my back. _

"_Hello beautiful Renesmee. It's such a pleasure to see you again" Tanya said. "And you Tanya" I hugged her and noticed the newest coven member behind her. He was tall about 6 ft. He had short brown hair and deep blue eyes. There was something open and soft about him despite the hard look he was trying to portray. He was wearing a hoody and dark jeans. He had a silver chain around his neck with the letters YM on it. _

"_Renesme I'd like you to meet Steven" he smiled at me and I smiled back from the corner of my eye I could see Rosalie concocting a scheme. What is she up to. "Steven why don't you show Renesme around while we catch up" Rose said. "No problem" he said and we walked down the hall. He started with what will now be my room. It was amazing, high ceilings a huge bed. A bed that even Jacob would have plenty of room in, Baroque furniture decorated the room. "I've heard a lot about you and your family from Tanya. She adores you. I've heard a bit about your power but I'm not sure I completely understand it." I touched his arm and showed him my family Alice seeing the future, Emmet and Jasper fighting, Esme cleaning, Momma cooking, Dad listening to peoples thoughts, Carlisle running test on me. Then I read his thoughts __**Wow I wonder can she help me she seems nice so I hope she will**_. "Help you with what?" I asked him might as well get it out there that I can read his mind. I had developed my powers I can block dad from reading my mind like Momma and I can read peoples thoughts like dad. The reading people's thoughts is new to me and my parents don't know about it unlike dad I don't hear everything all the time. Mine turns on and off. I choose who's thought's I want to hear and when. I haven't done it much as I know from living with dad what its like to not have any privacy.

"You can read my mind too" he looked a little scared. "Yes but don't worry I wont do it again if you don't want me too. Unlike my dad I can control it"

"Renesme can you block my thoughts from your dad" "Ya I guess why" he looked relieved and nervous at the same time.

"Renesme I'm going to trust you with something no one else knows. I'm gay"

"And it's not like my dad cares"

"I'm not ready to come out of the closet yet and I don't want my friends to know. They'll look at me different"

"OK I'll help you if you help me"

"How can I help you"

"You can date me and you can help me with my powers". He thought about it fro a bit. "Ok that's fine with me but why do you wanna date a gay guy?" "Well it will help get my parents off my back if they think I've moved on from Jacob but there are rules you can kiss me but no tongue we don't have sex ever, not that you'd want to have sex with me being gay and all" I really liked Steven I think we'll be good friends. He caught on quick that he shouldn't ask about Jacob. I need to keep myself busy so I don't think about him. I spent the next hour in my room coming up with ways to keep myself busy. The first to open a business, a garage/car dealership to be exact, I got a love of cars from Rose and he who won't be named. I drew up a finance plan and worked out every little detail. I called Rachel. "Hello" "Rach" "Nessie, oh my God are you ok I havent heard from you in forever" "Rach I got a new phone under no circumstances give this number to anyone don't even tell Paul you have it" "Okay Ness listen Jacob is.." I cut her off before she could finish "Secondly I can't talk or hear about him. I know its mean to ask you to not talk about him but I need a clean slate" "But Ness he.." "Rach If Its too hard I don't have to call" "Ok I won't talk about him. Where are you Ness?" "Promise you won't tell" "I wont" "I'm in Denali Alaska" "Ness I miss you so much"

"I know I miss ye all so much how is everyone?" "Leah Imprinted and me and Paul have some news but I will only tell you in person" "Awww Rach" "Please come next week he wont be here Monday and everyone wants to see you" "Ok next Monday" after that she told me about Leah's imprint and how things were with her and Paul.

Another part of my plan to keep myself busy was to start training with Jasper and Emmet I wanted to know how to defend myself. They were on board straight away and agreed to train for two hours each day. Next I told my parents about my plan to start a garage/car dealership they wanted to take the night to think about it and I agreed. That night I was so tired I thought I'd sleep for hours. I was Wrong. So Wrong.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Regrets **

Jacob's pov

"Embry what are we doing at a bar?" I asked tired I just wanted to go back to bed so I could try to sleep. I hadn't slept since what happened. God I feel like I'm falling apart, she's gone and I don't know where.

"I had to get you out of the house. Honestly man its pathetic, grow a pair and get drunk" so we did as werewolves we burn alcohol quick so we had to drink a lot and fast. My visions blurred and my balance is off. I keep thinking of her Renesmee she probably hates me. I feel so lost and lonely without her.

A blonde girl comes over and introduces herself to me "I'm Tina" "Jacob" I slur I'm so drunk I can only make out that she has blonde hair nothing else. We get in a taxi and go to Embry's. Before I know it were kissing she's unbuttoning my belt and gives me a blowjob. She can't fit me all in her mouth so she uses her hands, I cum in her mouth and she swallows. I feel so much regret that I instantly sober up and go straight home constantly thinking how did I let that happen.

Sorry really short update but im not really getting many reviews next chapter is renesmees pov


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry my last chapter was so short hopefully this makes up for it!

**Training, Shopping and Date **

Renesmee's pov

I woke up and looked at the clock. I'd slept for 56 minutes. I woke up covered in sweat and with a sick feeling and tears streaming down my face. Dammit I thought this would stop once we moved. Since "what happened" I havent slept more than an hour each night and always wake up like this. There's a knock on my door. I hope its not one of my family members whenever I sleep they go and hunt or go have sex, so I've been able to keep this from them.

"Renesmee" thank God its just Steven "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Total lie!

"Can I come in?"

"Um… Ok" he comes in and sits at the end of my bed and asks what's wrong. So I show him, I show him everything that happened between me and Jacob and everything since.

"I knew you weren't a natural blonde" and I laugh he always has a way of cheering me up. So for the next few hours we practise making my powers stronger. And it worked, we found that I could go inside his head and make him think things. I could make him think that he should bark like a dog for 10 minutes and he'd do it, I could make him think he was really sad and he'd become sad until I made him think otherwise.

And then I did something that I was dieing to do for so long. I went inside of my head and hid my emotions. Over the last while I'd seen what my emotions were doing to jasper and I'd been hiding as much of my pain as I could and I knew he was concentrating on other peoples emotions.

The family came back from hunting at 6 am so I decided to go training with Emmet and Jasper then. Jas taught me different techniques, skills and strategies. While Emmet was force, strength and stability. We set up a training area, there's laps, obstacle courses and dummies made from harder material than vampires so there's a method to wearing it down to crack it.

After six hours of training I went and had a shower. Alice and I went shopping. My parents agreed to let me open the Garage/Car Dealer Ship but on a few conditions. I had to quite if either I wasn't making a profit or I was making to much of a profit as we didn't want to draw to much attention on ourselves. So Alice and I are going shopping as I have to get some business suits for the dealership aspect and some clothes for when I'm working on the cars in the garage. I picked up a couple of suits and went to the dressing room to try them on. I did a twirl for Alice. "Wow Nesr. sorry. You look (and don't tell your father about this but) so hot in a suit." I could feel myself blushing. "Thanks Alice"

"Thank you for not having you mother style" we both burst out laughing at that. After we went to a few more shops got a couple of hot dresses and picked up some jeans and t-shirts and tank tops I was "aloud" to wear. Alice would kill me if I wore something too expensive working on cars.

When I got home I was surprised by Steven. He said he got my parents to agree to let him take me on a date. I had to be back before midnight which was fine as it was 4 o'clock. I changed into low rise jeans black healed boots and a white tank top with leather jacket. We were going to meet some of his friends. They were humans. We were taking his Lamborghini there and before we got there he made a confession to me. He was in a group. A group called Young Money. I realised that's what the YM on his chain was about. It was kind of shocking to find out that he was a rapper but it suited him, he said that the main reason why he never told his friends he was gay was because there aren't any gay rappers. I was a bit nervous when I got there but once I was there and Steven introduced us all, I found myself having a great time the guys were a laugh and I convinced them to do a little freestyle for me and it was amazing. The guys kind of reminded me of the pack but it was like a way to remember the pack with out feeling pain.

We drove home and I could see my parents in the sitting room spying from the window. If I wanted this to look like a real date I'd have to kiss him, but no tongue as we agreed. So when we go to the door I put my arms around his neck closed my eyes and gave him a long peck, we hugged and then went inside.

I told my parents I was going to bed and I decided to look for properties for my garage/car dealership tomorrow with Esme she loves that kind of stuff!

review please! reviews make me write more and faster!


End file.
